Lecciones
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Oh, hola Kotone, no me di cuenta de que estabas allí—dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, esa que era ladina, sarcástica y burlesca. ¿Acaso Green veía las cosas como algo serio? Porque el sentido común de Kotone era importante, y él parecía querer asesinarlo—¿Vienes a tomarte una foto? [TokiwaShipping][Viñeta].


_Mi stupido fratello me ha molestado demasiado estos días, diciéndome que cuando le compren la computadora le pase los roms de Pokémon. Sí, claro, y Mortimer es de Kalos ¬.¬ _

_Qué merda._

_Y ahora pongo palabras en italiano porque comencé a ver Hetalia, da._

_Vee~ y Lovi Lovi es tan besho~_

_pero mi favorito es Gilbert con Gilbird :3 ah, amo a ese imbécil, aiya __***corazón gay***_

_Aunque Francis trauma ~.~_

_asquito, so pervertido ese._

_Seguro nadie me está entendiendo xD_

_deberían ver Hetalia, es archimegacontra súper *A*_

_Así entenderían algo de esto, da._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío, pero esta setsual trama sí ¬3¬_

_**Advertencias: **__TokiwaShipping [Green & Lyr_a/_Kotone]. Gameverse. OoC... _

_**Nota adicional: **__Dedicado a May, porque dijo que veía a Kotone y a Green juntos y esta cosa brotó como una mariposa gay (?). _

* * *

Kotone definitivamente no estaba orgullosa de su comportamiento.

¡Ella era la Campeona, por amor a Arceus! Aquella que derrotó a Lance, a Red y también conoció a Steven Stone, el ex-Campeón de Hoenn. Era una joven excepcional. La que frustró los planes del Neo-Team Rocket, consiguió a todos los Legendarios posibles en Hoenn, Johto y Kanto e incluso al mismísimo Arceus.

Pero claro, también era una chica, y las chicas tienen hormonas.  
Se acercó a Green, con las piernas temblando por el nerviosismo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que vagamente creyó que saldría de su pecho. Las mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí. Se sentía tan apenada que quiso desaparecer en ese preciso momento en que el Líder se giró para verla.

—Oh, hola Kotone, no me di cuenta de que estabas allí—dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, esa que era ladina, sarcástica y burlesca. ¿Acaso Green veía las cosas como algo serio? Porque el sentido común de Kotone era importante, y él parecía querer asesinarlo—¿Vienes a tomarte una foto?—preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas. Kotone se armó de valor, enderezándose y mirando al mayor alegremente.

—¡No!—exclamó, alzando el brazo y señalando al horizonte, frunciendo las cejas y los labios en un gesto que a Green le causó risa, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad; Kotone iba varias veces a tomarse fotografías con él. Llegó a pensar que la chica tenía un álbum—¡Vengo a... yo... ahm...!—balbuceó, como si hubiese olvidado su propósito allí.

¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?¿Estaba caminando por el bonito Centro Pokémon, acaso?¿Quería ir a tener una revancha con Blaine?¿Iba a ver el atardecer, un viernes, en Isla Canela, a la misma hora en que él siempre estaba?

Green le observó con parsimonia, esperando a que continuase. Kotone tragó duramente y, con valentía—que no sabe de dónde sacó—, soltó una pequeña risa.

—¡Vengo a pedirte que salgas conmigo!

Y es que la cara de póker de Green no podía ser más épica.

Ella no sabía cuando se enamoró de ese chico de ojos café. Solamente un día visitó a Blaine y pasó a Isla Canela para recuperar a sus pokémon en el Centro Pokémon, se encontró a Green y algo cálido se generó en su corazón. Supo que era amor cuando se dio cuenta de que esa misma sensación se producía cuando ganaba una batalla.

—¿Qué?—interrogó él, sin poder creer lo que la entrenadora le decía.

—¡Vamos Green, tú escuchaste!

—¡Por supuesto que escuché!—replicó el líder de gimnasio. Kotone notó cómo lentamente toda su cara se sonrojaba con fuerza—¡Pe-pero...!  
—¿Me estás rechazando, Green?—inquirió la Campeona, desanimándose bruscamente. Green abrió los ojos, impresionado por la reacción de la adolescente, pero no dijo nada—¡Lo sabía!¡No debí enamorarme de un _"agocéntrico"_!

—Kotone, se dice egocéntrico...—le corrigió en voz baja, aunque por supuesto, Kotone le ignoró, continuando con su pequeño drama.

—¡Tuve que irme con Sil-chan!—gritó, con ligeras lágrimas. Green frunció el ceño, hasta que sus cejas formaron una línea recta. Definitivamente, las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas para su gusto. Ya tenía experiencia con chicas y había comprobado aquella teoría. Leaf también era así—¡Ahora moriré sola!¡Y todo porque me han rechazado!¡Oh, Arceus, qué cruel eres!—continuó, sacando su PokéGear—¿Hola, Lance?¡Quiero renunciar al puesto de Campeona!

—¿Qué?¿Estás hablando en serio, Kotone?—Lance no podía ni creérselo.

—¡Sí...!  
—¡Vale, Kotone, vale!—se desesperó Green, arrebatando el aparato de manos de la chica—¡No va a renunciar!—y colgó la llamada. Respiraba agitadamente y una pequeña venita asomó por su sien—¡Vamos a salir juntos, Kotone! Pero, maldita sea, ¡estaba sorprendido, joder!—Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba a Green decir alguna grosería—¡No tengo derecho ni de sorprenderme porque la chica que me gusta me invitó a salir!¡mierda!

—Green, cálmate...—musitó Kotone, asustada, pero en cierta manera alegre, porque había dicho que le gustaba.

—¡No me voy a calmar!  
Definitivamente había aprendido una lección muy importante:_ No hagas molestar a Green a menos que quieras que su tsundere interior cobre vida._

—¡Ahora iremos a Azulona a caminar, te guste o no!

Kotone sonrió ampliamente.

Otra lección importante: _Si haces un berrinche frente a Green, conseguirás lo que sea._

Green se detuvo antes de sacar una pokébola su bolsillo.

—Kotone, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

—Oh, claro que sí—Sonrió, mirando la sonrisa que se formó en los labios delgados de Green, antes de que el castaño la tomara de la cintura y atrapara su boca con cuidado.

Última lección de importancia: _Green definitivamente quiere asesinar al sentido común de Kotone beso tras beso._

—Lo sabía—dijo él, una vez roto el contacto—, creo que, de poder salir conmigo mismo, lo haría.

—Narcisista.

Asqueroso y feo final~

* * *

_***Aparece Ravie con un cartelito de comercial de TV***_

_**Datitos de interés :3**__  
__**-**__Green en HGSS tiene ojos marrones, me di cuenta cuando le hice mega-zoom a su sprite, vee~_

_**-**__Cada viernes está en Isla Canela pa' tomarse una foto con el/la prota, pero para tener su número debes ir con Delia y cepishar a tus pokémon un montón de veces, kesesesesesese~_

_**-**__No pude pasar del gimnasio de Whitney porque el juego se crashea. Kolkolkolkol~ ù.ú_

_Neh, no importa, aru._

_Amo las muletillas, da._

_Amo Hetalia, Fusosososososososo~_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
